Previously, most positioning tables of the general type, have overhead or underneath positioners that reach out and grasp the flitch or cant (hereinafter referred to as the workpiece) and then pull the workpiece onto the feed line.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce an apparatus that requires less parts and improves the cycle speed of the positioning of the workpiece.